Bit and the Big Bad
by SOAHardyOrtonCenaFan
Summary: Post the Gift. Instead of Buffy Dying it was Dawn who died. It has been 6 months since her death and Spike is sleeping with Buffy to try and get over his love for Dawn. Willow does a spell and Dawn comes back  She is 17 in this story
1. Chapter 1

Bit and Big Bad.

Rated M: Violence, Sex, and Language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer at all! I just like to play with Dawn and Spike

Summary: It's been six months since the gift. Instead of Buffy dying it had been Dawn. Willow and the gang do a spell and Dawn is brought back to life. Spike had always been in love with dawn but only Tara knows it. He has been sleeping with Buffy to try and get over Dawns death. Dawn is also 17 in this story. What will happen when Dawn comes back?

Chapter 1:

Six long months, that's how long Dawn has been gone. Six long months since he lost the love of his life. He had promised to save her and yet he couldn't even do that for her. He sat on her grave drinking out of a bottle of whiskey something he did a lot more then he would ever admit to anyone. Tears were running down his cheeks but he didn't care enough to wipe them away. Hell he didn't care enough to still be around. He knew Buffy would be walking around soon so he said his goodbyes before going back to his crypt. Sure enough Buffy would show up within the hour to play a round of beat the spike followed by sleeping with him. He did it to feel something, knowing he could never feel alive again he did what he could to feel something real. Even if it meant letting Buffy kick his ass then fuck him. He couldn't stand to be left alone to his thoughts.

They always drifted back to Dawn in some way. He always wished it had been Buffy who had died instead of Dawn; she hadn't deserved to die, not like she did. She is the one who saved the world no matter how much Buffy said she did. He closed his eyes remembering Dawn, He could see her smiling at him and they way her eyes were gentle yet they had seen so much that no one deserved to see. He could hear her laughing at something stupid that he had seen. He smiled thinking about the first time he had seen Dawn. She was eleven and he had broken into Sunnydale high school to kill Buffy. He found her in a classroom and he was drawn to her. He knew she was the slayers sister but he couldn't touch her. She was too innocent.

Of course he knew that memory was fake because Dawn didn't exist then but he remembered her there. She had to have been there, why else would he have known her? He knew the truth that the monks had made her almost a year ago and sent her to Buffy but to him she had been around a lot longer. He could hear her calling his name from the top of the tower when she died. He tried to save her but Doc had thrown him off the top. Looking at Dawn before he fell a tear slid down his cheek. He knew she wouldn't make it and it killed him knowing he couldn't save her. He heard the crypt door open and sighed not wanting to look at Buffy. He hated her for everything she was. She cried for a week after Dawn died but then it seemed like she got over it. How could you get over something like that? He could smell that Buffy was in the living room of his crypt he kept his eyes closed seeing Dawn's face. "Spike?" Buffy called as she reached the hole to the lower part of his crypt. He finally opened his eyes knowing that it was time to face the music. "Down here." He called loud enough to where Buffy would hear him.

Buffy climbed down the ladder and walked over to Spike punching him in the face. He fell back but didn't hit back knowing how this would all end anyway. He stopped fighting Buffy, it wasn't worth it.

At the Grave Yard~

"Do you really think we should do this?" Tara asked Willow as they walked to Dawn's grave. She knew Spike missed Dawn and she did too but bringing her back from the dead sounded not good. Willow looked at her "We have to; She could be stuck in some kind of Hell. Dawnie doesn't deserve it." Willow answered as they got to the grave. They set everything up and willow began the spell while Xander and Tara watched. Tara was worried; she didn't like Willow doing this dark kind of magic. It wasn't right. They got interrupted and ran off not knowing if the spell had worked. Dawn opened her eyes in the coffin, she didn't know where she was or what was happening all she knew was she couldn't breathe so she started to claw her way out. Once she got out of the ground she looked around and saw her headstone. She didn't understand. So she ran to where to tower was.

Spike's Crypt~

Buffy had just left so Spike was getting dressed "Bloody tired of this I am" He said aloud. After getting dressed he walked out the door going to Dawns grave. As he was walking he got a scent of Dawn. It stopped him dead in his tracks. "It can't be" He thought to himself but he started running towards the scent. He thought he must be dreaming or that his head was fucking with him but when he followed the scent to the tower her looked up and could see someone up there. Without thinking her ran up the tower and stopped as he reached the top. There on the edge stood Dawn. "Bit?" He called out. She turned looking at him and backed a step up. He held his hand out to her "Dawn? Please give me your hand, this towers gonna fall Nibblet" He said looking at her with pleading eyes.

Dawn didn't move, she started at him trying to figure out what was going on. "S spike?" She whispered. He smiled "Yeah Pet it's me. Now come on this things gonna fall." He told her taking a step closer to him. She looked over the edge then back at him. She didn't know what to say and neither did he. Taking a step closer to him she grabbed his hand just as the tower fell….

A/N: So there is chapter one. Please give me some reviews! Let me know what you think so far.

Oh Updates may be slow seeing as how I have a three month old in my house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Spike had grabbed onto Dawn as soon as the tower fell. He wrapped his arms around him as he landed on a stack of bricks, "Bloody Hell!" He yelled into the night making Dawn jump up and run away from him. It took him a few minutes before he could get up. "Did I make that up?" He thought to himself knowing that Dawn couldn't have been there. She had been dead for six months now, but it felt so real. He got up and limped off to Buffy's house. He needed some First aid supplies and he knew Buffy would have some.

At The Summers house~

Tara was sitting on the porch not wanting to think about what Willow had just tried to do. She looked up seeing Dawn in front of her. "D D Dawn?" She stutters looking at the scared girl. Dawn looked at her "Tara where am I?" She asked holding her arms around her chest. She looked like a mess all dirty and her clothes were tore from crawling out of her grave and the fall from the tower. Tara walked over to her taking it slow, "Dawn, don't worry you're in Sunnydale." She said as she reached dawn, which was shaking.

Dawn nodded figuring that out already, she was really jumpy which was normal for what she had gone through. Tara held her hand out "Come on dawn, let's go inside and we can get you some different clothes. Ok?" Dawn nodded walking up to the house; Tara opened the door and walked in with Dawn behind her. They went up to Dawn's room which was still the same. "How about this Dawnie?" Tara asked holding up some jeans and a tank top. "Those are ok. I guess" Dawn whispered. Tara helped her get dressed and as they went to the bath room the front door opened and Spike walked in. "Red? I need some help here. Anyone?" He yelled. Dawn jumped from hearing Spike's voice. Tara turned and smiled "One second Dawnie." She went to the top of the stairs and Dawn followed.

Spike looked up at the stairs to see Tara, "Ah Glinda, I need some first ai," He stopped mid sentence seeing Dawn behind her. He looked at her face the same face he had been dreaming of for six months. "Bit? You're here?" He said in a whisper. Tara smiled "Yeah, I was just about to clean her up." She turned seeing Dawn's bloody hands. Spike noticed her hands "What happened to her hands?" He asked staying still. Tara frowned "I don't know. She isn't really talkative yet" Dawn hid her hands behind her back not wanting to explain them. But Spike knew "She dug herself out of a grave is what. Right Dawn?" She nodded, not looking at him. Tara sighed "I can clean her up. What did you need Spike?"

Spike couldn't take his eyes off Dawn "Just bring the first aid, I'll take care of her" He said. Tara nodded as she went to find the first aid kit, Dawn walked down the stairs and past Spike. She sat on the couch where Spike knelt in front of her. "How long was I gone?" She asked finally looking up at him. Spike sighed "all together it was six months two weeks and eight hours." He answered her. Dawn nodded "It was longer where I was". Spike looked at her "It will be ok Bit, I promise. I'll take care of you." Dawn looked down " Don't call me that" She said loudly. He gave her a funny look " I always call you Bit." Dawn nodded" I know but my names Dawn, Im not bit anymore." Spike put his finger under her chin and titled her face up, he wanted nothing more then to take her into his arms and hold her, tell her sweet things and that everything is ok,. He wanted to tell her how much he had missed her and he couldn't be happier that she was back, but instead she told her "You will always be my Bit, Nibblet." That got a smile out of Dawn which made his heart melt. He took care of her hands for her washing them then bandaging them. He couldn't take his eyes off her face, he was scared if he blinked she would disappear and this all would have been a dream. She jumped when the door banged open when Buffy walked in.

"God I am so sick and tired of vampires." She complained as she hung up her jacket. She looked over to see Spike and when she went to say something she stopped seeing Dawn. Spike looked over at Buffy then back at Dawn. Dawn kept her head down not wanting to look her sister in the face. Buffy walked over "How?" Was all she could ask? Spike sighed "We don't know. All we know it that she's here." He said not wanting to explain anything to Buffy. Buffy sat next to dawn "Dawnie? Look at me." She said. Dawn hesitated for a second before looking at her. Buffy smiled wrapping her arms around Dawn "Oh I've missed you" She whispered kissing Dawns forehead. Dawn nodded not hugging her back, "I'm really worn out I think I'm going to lie down" She said trying to stand up. She walked to the stairs then turned looking at Spike whose eyes were glued on her.

"Spike will you go up stairs with me?" She asked him. Spike jumped up "I'm right behind you bit." He called to her before turning to Buffy "I don't know why or how but she needs me. I'm gonna be here until she tells me to go. Got that?" He snapped at Buffy before going up stairs and into Dawns room. She was curled up in a ball on the bed. Spike walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "You can try and relax Dawn, I'm here. Nothings gonna happen to you. Ok?" He said to her. Dawn nodded before sitting up on putting her head on his knee. Spike smiled picking her up so he could lay down with her. She laid her head on his arm and closed her eyes" Stay with me?" She whispered. Spike bent down kissing her forehead "not going anywhere Luv." He said to her. He laid there listening to her breathing slow down and soon she was asleep. He looked over watching her sleeping face. He couldn't explain how she was here but he didn't care. All that mattered was she was here. He looked at her a few more minutes before noticing one important thing. He was breathing….

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. I promise more to come. Please send me some Reviews otherwise spike gets moody


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, I am back in school and taking care of Riley so I am a little strapped for time.

But this breathing wasn't like he normally did. It felt natural instead of something forced. Normally he would only breathe to smoke but this was something different. He didn't understand why he was breathing nor did he care, all he knew was that he was breathing and it had to be because of Dawn. He closed his eyes allowing himself to fall asleep only to be awaken by the wet tears on his arm. He looked over to see Dawn's face in pain and tears falling down her cheeks, "Wake up bit. It's only a nightmare. I'm here." He whispered. He ran his fingers through her hair which woke her up. She looked up to see Spike before letting a sob escape her lips. She buried her head into his chest "I don't want to be here Spike. I want to be where I was" It was breaking his heart, he had wished for months that she was here and when she comes back she hates it. He was being selfish "I know Bit, but you can't. You're here now and I'm going to keep you safe." He kissed the top of her forehead. Dawn kept crying, not being able to stop it. Spike held onto her even after she started fighting him, he could take whatever she had to throw at him. Finally after a few hours of crying and beating him she fell back to sleep.

Spike looked down at her sleeping face and sighed, He hated that she was in pain. He was big bad, he was supposed to take everything away from her but he didn't know how to make this right. Once he was sure she was asleep he got out of the bed and walked downstairs to go smoke. He walked out to see Tara sitting on the steps. She smiled weakly at him "Is she ok?" She asked him. Spike looked at her "No she's not. She bloody hates it here. Why is she here?" Tara let out a breath before looking away "I know you love her Spike, I've seen the way you look at her." Spike blew smoke out "Your changing the subject Glinda, It doesn't matter how I feel." Tara went to say something before a scream broke out. Spike was already running up the stairs and into Dawns room.

She was curled up in a ball on the ground rocking back and forth. "Nibblet?" He said in a hushed tone. She didn't look up just kept rocking back and forth. Spike sat on the floor next to her wrapping an arm around her. Buffy walked into her room and watched Spike "Is everything ok?" Spike looked up at the slayer "I don't know Slayer does everything look alright to you?" He rolled his eyes before looking back at Dawn, She was pale. "Come on Dawn let's get you back to bed." He picked her up putting her in the bed, her fingers clutching at his shirt. "I'm not leaving you Nibblet." He reassured her. She nodded letting go of his shirt. Spike looked at her "I'm just going to talk to big Sis. Ok?" Dawn curled around the blankets.

Buffy went out in the hall waiting for Spike. He walked out closing the door only to turn and feel Buffy kiss him. He pulled back "Bloody hell woman, Dawn is back from the dead and all you want to do is shag?" He spat. Buffy gave him a funny look "What's wrong with it? You like it." She moved closer rubbing against Spike. He felt disgusted he pushed her back "Look Buffy, Dawn's back and seeing that I don't think we should keep this up. I'm done with it." He said looking her straight in the eyes. Buffy was shocked "What?"

Spike rolled his eyes "You heard me, I don't want this" Buffy stared at him like he was nuts, "All over Dawn? What does she have to do with us fucking?" She yelled. Dawn had heard her and let her tears fall, she had always had a crush on Spike and after she dies what does he do? Fuck her sister that's what. Spike opened the door to Dawns room and went to her bed, He sat down. Dawn closed her eyes "Get out." She said loudly. Spike looked at her shocked "Nibblet what do you mean?" Dawn sat up looking at him "Get out! Go fuck your precious Buffy. GET OUT!" She yelled at him.

Spike was crushed"Dawn I didn't…" He was cut off by her screaming at him "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" Spike stood up and walked to the door, "I'll be sitting outside the door when you're ready." He said walking out of the door. Buffy was gone thank god, Spike sat on the floor leaning on the door. He didn't know how to make this any better,

A/N: Sorry it's short but with everything going on I haven't had time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A/N: Sorry I have been slow on the updates but like I said I do have a three month old.

WARNING: Some Teen Cutting in this chapter… You have been warned

Two long weeks had passed and Dawn still wouldn't talk to Spike. He didn't know how to make her talk to him; she wouldn't even open the door so he could see her. So he would sit outside her door talking to her or reading her his poetry. He didn't care about the looks he got from the Scooby Gang. He would sit there and talk to her for hours just trying to get her to open the door, he missed her. He could hear her breathing and when she would cry it broke his heart, "Come on Dawn open the door." He said through the door. He was standing up with his hands on the door, on the other side of the door Dawn was standing the exact same way. She wanted him to hold her and love her but he was in love with Buffy.

It had always been Buffy, Who could love something that wasn't even a person, who never really existed. She closed her eyes remembering the last thing Spike had said to her before she died; they were sitting in the cave hiding out from Glory. They sat on the floor playing cards, she was safe there. Spike had beaten her at Spades for the ninth game in a row, "Come on Nibblet. I know you're better than this." He teased making her blush. "Spike can I ask you something?" She asked as she started to deal out the new hand. Spike looked at her, a little worried about what she would say; he watched her brush a piece of her brown hair behind her ears. She was biting on her lip making him want to lean over and take it between his teeth and bite. He had to stop himself, he was getting too excited. 

"Why does she want my blood?" She whispered not being able to look him in his eyes. She didn't understand why it had to be blood, she knew since she was the key that it unlocked a lot of things but why did she have to die? Spike sighed not wanting to think about Dawn dying, "Cause it's always got to be blood bit, it's life. But I won't let her get to you. You hear me? I promise." He reached out putting his hand on her cheek, feeling the warmth under his cold hand. Dawn reached up feeling the spot where Spike's hand had been. She started to cry again.

Spike could hear her crying and he hated it. He told her good night through the door and went back to his crypt to sleep for the day; as soon as the sun went down he would be back sitting on the floor talking to Dawn. He missed all the talks they used to share. After stripping he climbed into bed closing his eyes.

Dawn sat on the floor of her room with the butcher knife sitting in front of her. She had her sleeve rolled up tracing the scar from Buffy's birthday. She wondered if anyone would care if she was dead again, who would cry? Spike would be happy because then he could go back to Buffy. She looked up seeing the sun was already down, quickly she picked up the knife pressing it into the scar before she started slicing away at the skin. Soft groans escaped her lips as she cut, she watched her blood start to fall to the floor and it reminded her of the tower and how her few drops of blood had opened the gate way. She put the knife down and waited for death to come.

Spike walked into the summer's house and was instantly hit with a wave of Dawns blood in the air. He ran to her room knocking on the door "DAWN?" He yelled banging on the door; he could hear her heartbeat so he knew she wasn't dead. If his heart could beat it would be beating a million miles an hour. He kicked open the door to find Dawn sitting on the floor; he could see the blood from her arm. He picked her head up putting it on his lap before pressing a shirt to her arm "Come on Dawn, your gonna be ok." He said to her. She opened her eyes to find tears running down his cheeks; he smiled at her "Hey bit." He whispered. Dawn reached up touching the tears on his cheeks; she gave him a funny look "Spike why are you crying?" She asked. "Thought I was gonna lose you again bit. Why did you do that?" He pointed to her arm. She looked at him not believing what he said, he didn't say thought we would lose you again, and no he said he would lose her again. She didn't get it; he was in love with Buffy not her. She could smell the cigarettes on him and she buried her face into his chest, it felt safe and familiar to her. He sighed holding her close not caring how he looked he just needed her in his arms, and for the second time he started breathing again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying this story.

Spike held Dawn in his arms all night, rocking back and forth calming her. He hummed softly under his breath running his fingers through her hair. He could feel her warm body heating his cool chest, making him feel actually warm, he hadn't felt this way in well forever. He stood up still holding Dawn before walking over to her bed, he went to lay her down when her hand clutched at his shirt, he smiled lying next to her. She snuggled up to him sighing softly as she laid her head in the crook of his neck. He wrapped an arm around her before closing his eyes. He opened his eyes feeling Dawn kiss his neck, a low growl building from his chest. "What are you doing Nibblit?" he whispered in a low voice. He didn't get an answer from her just the feeling of her lips on his neck making their way up to his ear lobe. She bit softly liking the sound she heard from Spike. He rolled over so he was on top of her holding his weight up on his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist rubbing against him. He leaned down kissing her roughly nipping at her lip. She sat up taking off her shirt "I want you Spike. Make me feel something" She said. Spike's looked at her hearing the same words Buffy had used "What?" He asked. He watched as Dawn changed into Buffy on top of him.

Spike's eyes opened as he gasped, he didn't know where he was but all he knew was he could feel weight on his chest. His demon face came out as he went to flip the thing off him before he realized it was Dawn. "Bloody hell it was a dream." He sighed relaxing, he put his head back on the pillow and let a breath out, why the hell was he having dreams like that? He closed his eyes trying to go back to sleep. A few hours later Dawn awoke with a smile on her face, she turned over in Spikes arm and smiled, he looked so happy in his sleep. As if on cue he pulled her closer to him, sighing. Dawn reached up tracing his lips, then she went up his cheek bones then to his eye brow with the scar in it. She was in the middle of tracing it when his eyes opened.

She jumped back embarrassed that he had caught her touching his face "Sorry." She whispered blushing. Spike smiled "No worries luv. You didn't do anything wrong." He picked her hand back up and kissed it before placing it on his cheek, he sighed contently feeling her hand on him. He didn't care where she touched him as long as he got to feel her skin on his he was happy. She went back to tracing his face a few moments before she felt herself blush. He kept his eyes locked on hers, "I remember the first time I laid eyes on you Pet." He said pushing some hair out of her eyes. She smiled leaning her head down so they were eye level "I do too. I was at the magic shop and you were looking for Buffy" She whispered. It had been only a year and six months ago.

He gave her a funny look" That wasn't the first time Dawn. I'm talking about in the high school when I went to kill Buffy. How do you not remember that?" He asked. She sat up leaning against the headboard running her hands over her hair "I wasn't around then Spike. I wasn't really there." She whispered. Spike growled sitting up, he put his hands on her face "You were there Dawn. Hell I can remember what you were wearing, and how you smelt. How can you tell me you weren't there?" He growled, he couldn't tell her that she was never there. She had to be.

Dawn wiped a tear from her eye, "I wasn't though, you know the monks put them there." He shook his head" Why would they put it in my head? How come they would make it to where I can remember your smell? Why? So I could…." He stopped mid-sentence not wanting to tell her that he loved her. Not like this, she didn't need to find out when they were fighting. Dawn got out of the bed and walked to the door; she opened it and went into the bathroom locking the door behind her, leaving Spike alone in her bed. She started the shower making it as hot as it could go before she stood under the stream of the water. All she could think about was Spike. How bad she wanted him to kiss her and love her, she found herself smiling at the thoughts of him. She ran her hands down her body and tried to imagine that it was Spike's hands instead of hers.

Spike could hear soft moans coming from the bathroom, he found himself getting more excited over it. He put his hands down his jeans rubbing himself. He kept rubbing moaning softly with Dawn before he heard something he would have never thought to hear. It was quiet enough where no one would hear it but him, as soon as he heard the noise he found himself coming as he moaned Dawns name. The noise he had heard was none other than Dawn moaning his name as she finished herself off. He quickly cleaned himself off before getting back in the bed. Dawn came out in a pair of shorts and a tank top; she was blushing as she saw Spike. He smiled up at her "Feelin better Nibblit?" Dawn turned another red color. "He heard" She thought to herself.

A/N: I know it is short but I swear I didn't have time, Leave some reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Dawn walked down stairs to find Buffy in the kitchen with Tara, she smiled at them " Morning." Tara looked over smiling at Dawn "Morning Dawnie. I'm making pancakes, do you want funny shapes?" She asked as she walked over to the stove pouring the pancake batter into the pan. Dawn sat next to Buffy who smiled at her "That's fine." She answered Tara. Buffy was in a white t-shirt and a brown skirt "Dawn how would you feel about a sister day?" She asked her. Dawn looked at her and thought for a moment before answering "What would we do?" Buffy smiled at her "We could go shopping? Or stop by the magic shop. Giles is flying in tonight." She told her younger sister. Dawn nodded as Tara placed her plate in front of her, she knew the only reason Giles was coming back was to see her, she knew she was still the key and that scared her. What if she had to die again? She must not have touched her food because she looked up to see Tara watching her. As if on cue she picked up her fork and took a bite, making the yummy noises she knew everyone was waiting for.

Spike was still in Dawn's room not that he minded but he had nothing to do up there. He looked over to see the burned remains of the Dawn Chronicles. He remembered her always writing in them, no one could pry her away from them, until she found out that she was the key. As soon as she found that out she had burned them all and ran away. She had run to his crypt, he opened the door to see her standing there, a bandage on her arm from the cut. "What happened to your arm bit?" He asked once he had gotten her inside the crypt. She watched him as he warmed up a mug of blood. She thought about the cuts on her arm and how blood had flown out of her so she couldn't be the key right?

Spike could tell this whole key thing was bothering her, he sat next to her "Your still you Dawn. Nothing can change that." That made her laugh "Spike I'm not even real. I just a blob of energy. "She said making him sigh, he hadn't thought about Dawn not being real. She was too beautiful to be real. He didn't want to press her about this "How about we watch some telly? Passions is on soon." He said getting up and turning on the TV. Dawn smiled as he did this, it was normal for them.

Spike shook his head getting out of the memory of him and Dawn, there was way too many that he could go through. He heard the door close downstairs. He took a chance and walked down stairs to see Tara cleaning the kitchen. "Where did Dawn go?" He asked watching her jump. "Whoa Spike you scared me. When did you get here?" She asked looking at him. He pulled a smoke out of the pack and lit it knowing it would piss the slayer off good. "I was around. Now where did she go Glinda?" he asked again. "She went out with Buffy for a Sss sisters day." She stuttered. Spike nodded before grabbing a blanket "Tell bit I went home." He said throwing the blanket over him before running back to his crypt burning slightly.

Buffy was sitting in the food court with Dawn, She was watching her sister pick at the hamburger that sat in front of her, and she wanted the little sister back. The girl who annoyed her. "How did you like the movie Dawnie?" She asked trying to get her sister to talk. Dawn snapped her head looking at her "Oh it was cool. I really liked the part with the bunnies." She said smiling as she thought about Anya. She missed Anya a lot but she understood why she had left. Buffy smiled "Yeah. It was good. So what did you want to do? Giles gets in, in about an hour. I was going to go get him." She told her. Dawn nodded not really wanting to go pick him up "I think I want to go to Spikes. Is that ok?" She asked in a small voice. Buffy stiffened not really wanting her sister around Spike but she also knew Spike wouldn't let anything happen to her "That should be ok. Then he could walk you home in time to see Giles." She stood up and threw the trash away "Ok I will drive you over there." Dawn stood up and shook her head "I'm ok Buffy. I can walk. I need to." She hugged buffy and walked off not giving Buffy the chance to say know.

Dawn was walking down Main Street; she was trying to clear her head of all the thoughts running through it. All of those thoughts led back to Spike for some reason, she knew how she felt about him but she couldn't do anything with him. He was Buffy's, he was only around her to show Buffy how great he was. She found herself at his crypt already; she took a few breaths before knocking.

Spike was sitting on the bed in the bottom of his crypt, he looked at a picture of Dawn on his nightstand, and she was smiling and happy. Her arms wrapped around her waist, he had never wished that he could be seen in a picture more than he did that day. He had snuck up behind Dawn and taken the picture. He knew he wouldn't show up but it didn't matter. He could hear someone knocking up stairs, "Hope it's not the slayer" He thought to himself as he got up climbing up the ladder. He walked to the door and opened it to find Dawn standing there. "Hey Dawn." He said once he could finally speak, she smiled her soft smile "Can I come in?" She asked biting her lip. Spike nodded moving out of the door way so she could walk in, closing the door behind her "So what are you doing here nibblit?" he asked looking a little confused. She walked over to him and smiled before hugging him tightly "To say thank you" she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her "No worries pet." He leaned down placing a kiss on her hair, smelling it as he pulled away. Dawn looked up and smiled at him, before Spike could think he bent his head down and kissed her softly. It took Dawn back for a minute but she didn't stop, until one thought entered her mind, Buffy. She pulled back, "I'm not Buffy Spike. I never will be." Spike gave her a funny look "Bit what you are talking about?" He asked but Dawn had already taken off running. That's when it hit him; she thought he kissed her wishing it was Buffy. He groaned as he opened the door going after her. "Damn bloody Summers Woman." He yelled into the night.

A/N: I hope you guys like it. I tried to get Buffy more in character. Leave me some Reviews please!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: I am so sorry it has been so long. I have had really bad writers block. I re read the last chapter and it didn't sit right with the big bad so I re wrote it.

Spike walked through the grave yard with a not so happy look on his face. "How could she think I wanted her to kiss buffy?" He asked himself as I followed her scent. He didn't get why everything about Dawn had to be about Buffy for her. Dawn was far better than Buffy would ever be and yet she couldn't see it. "Bloody Hell!" He yelled as he got to the street, he already knew Dawn was on her way home so he could take his time. He could still feel the warmth of her lips on his cool lips, the way he felt all the hair on his body stand up. He found himself thinking about it again and wanting to do it again even more.

Dawn had made it home and all she wanted to do was lock herself in her room. "How could I have been so stupid?" She thought as she walked to the stairs. Spike would never want Dawn; she was just a copy of Buffy, someone to stand in while Buffy was busy. She made it to her door and noticed it was close, she hadn't remembered closing it. When she opened the door she saw Giles sitting on her bed. He looked up seeing her and smiled slightly before taking off his glasses and cleaning them in true Giles fashion. Dawn stood still not knowing what to do or say. Giles walked over to her putting his hand on her shoulder, once he felt her under his hand he pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh Dawn it's true." He whispered.

Dawn looked at him" Yeah I guess it is." She replied hugging him but not as tight. Giles held onto her for a few minutes not saying a word, once he pulled away he gave her a good once over. Dawn tucked a piece of stray hair back behind her ear as she smiled sweetly at him. She could see the last time that she had seen Giles. It was right before Glory had taken her, they were sitting in the magic shop waiting for Buffy to return from patrolling. "Hey Giles, What's it like to do spells?" She asked walking over to him, she saw a pretty necklace sitting on the counter, waiting until he wasn't looking she put it into her pocket.

Giles looked up from the book he was reading about Glory, "It is hard to do and very dangers. Why do you ask?" He said as he put the book down. Dawn shrugged" Maybe there is a spell to hide me from Glory or something?" She said. Watching Giles flip out was not something Dawn had fun doing, he seemed to do that a lot lately. It was a few hours later when Glory had taken Dawn. Dawn looked back at Giles "So how have you been?" She asked trying to get the conversation moving along, to be honest it was a little creepy being stared at. Giles frowned "I am fine Dawn but I am not here to talk about me. I am here to talk about you." He replied. Dawn let a breath out "Nothing to talk about." She said as she went to sit on her bed.

Spike had made it to the summer's house only to find Buffy outside. He walked up to the porch "The bit in there?" He asked pointing to the house. Buffy turned looking at him" Yes she is. No thanks to you, you let her walk home alone?" She asked as she took a step closer to him. Spike rolled his eyes" No I did not. The little bit ran off and I followed her. Now is that all you have to ask me?" He pulled a cigarette out of his black duster and lit it, inhaling sweetly.

Buffy was in front of him now "Spike, Dawn may still be the key. She needs to be protected. If something is coming after her I won't let what happened last time to happen again." She almost whispered. Spike was trying to follow where this was going "You think I don't or won't protect her? Bloody hell I was thrown off a damn tower for her. You didn't see the look in her eyes when I couldn't save her. If I hadn't gotten thrown off I could have saved her." He told Buffy. He had always blamed himself for what happened.

Buffy rolled her eyes "What is this? A pity party for Spike? Dawn is in there alive and still the Key. She doesn't understand what can happen to her." Spike cut her off" She isn't some little girl Buffy. She is old enough to know what is going on and fight. You don't always have to be over her shoulder." He went to say something else when he felt Buffy punch him making him fly back. Buffy stood over him, a stake in her hand; she straddled him pressing it into his chest "I will die before I stop protecting her." She growled. Spike just looked up at her; she would never understand what Dawn was to him, "Fine then Slayer." He replied pushing Buffy off him. He opened the door and sat on the stairs waiting for Dawn.

Dawn looked at Giles" I'm still the key? How?" She had tears on her cheek. Giles was cleaning his glasses "you were born to be the key. You will always be the key." Dawn got up not wanting to hear any more of this. She ran down stairs and hit Spike in the back. Spike jumped up as he felt Dawn hit him. Dawn looked into his beautiful eyes "Spike…" She didn't know what to say to him. He could tell she was upset so he took her hand and led her outside. "Come on bit, let's get out of here." Dawn looked up and smiled at him. "Thanks spike." Walking outside she finally let herself relax. Granted she was still thinking about the kiss between her and Spike. She cleared her throat before speaking. "Spike. I'm really sorry about the uh the kiss." She spoke softly. Spike gave her hand a squeeze even though it was breaking his UN dead heart to hear that. "S'okay Nibblit." They walked around for a little while, not really going anywhere. She was just happy to be touching Spike.

After an hour off walking they were back at Buffy's. You should go inside pet. Don't want big sis to worry." Spike told her before liting up a cigarette. She nodded "Thank You Spike, for everything." She leaned up and put a kiss on his cheek before going inside. Spike stood outside for a moment before taking off for the grave yard. He just wanted a fight. Smirking when he rounded the corner to see a new little gang of vampire. Slipping into his game face he walked towards them.

Thankfully for Dawn everyone was gone from the house. She knocked on Buffy's door and went inside. Buffy was already in bed, but Dawn knew she had to let her know she was home. "Buffy... I'm home." She whispered getting and ok dawnie from a very tired Buffy. Walking back to her room Dawn had nothing to do. So she decided to go to Spike's crypt. First she changed into a long sleeved blue shirt and a pair and black jeans grabbing Buffy's leather jacket and slipping on some boots she opened her window and made her way down.

Spike had made quick work of the small group of Vampires. Walking into his crypt he smiled as it smelled faintly of Dawn. Walking downstairs he saw the picture of Dawn and something in him felt different. Staring at the photo he broke out into a song.

Memories, sharp as daggers

Pierce into the flesh of today

Suicide of love took away all that matters

And buried the remains in an unmarked grave in your heart

With the venomous kiss you gave me

I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)

With the warmth of your arms you saved me,

Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you

I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb

I'm killing loneliness

Nailed to the cross, together

As solitude begs us to stay

Disappear in the lie forever

And denounce the power of death over our souls and secret words are said to start a war

With the venomous kiss you gave me

I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)

With the warmth of your arms you saved me,

Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you

I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb

I'm killing loneliness

Killing loneliness

With the venomous kiss you gave me

I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)

With the warmth of your arms you saved me.

Spike had ended up dancing around his crypt while he was singing. Once the song was done he shook his head. "Bloody hell."

Dawn had just walked into the graveyard a stake in her hand just in case. She had been thinking of Spike the whole time. She noticed a vampire and smirked; before she had died she had been learning how to slay and was getting really good at it. After she had dusted the vampire and was standing on a tombstone did she feel different, breaking into song she ran around the grave yard as she sung. I know all about,

Yea about your reputation

And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation

But I can't help it if I'm helpless

Every time that I'm where you are

You walk in and my strength walks out the door

Say my name and I can't fight it any more

Oh I know, I should go

But I need your touch just too damn much

Loving you, that isn't really something I should do

I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya

Well I should try to be strong

But baby you're the right kind of wrong

Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong

It might be a mistake

A mistake I'm makin'

But what your giving I am happy to be taking

Cause no one's ever made me feel

The way I feel when I'm in your arms

They say you're somethin I should do without

They don't know what goes on

When the lights go out

There's no way to explain

All the pleasure is worth all the pain

Loving you, that isn't really something I should do ya-hey

I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya

Well I should try to be strong

But baby you're the right kind of wrong

Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong

I should try to run but I just can't seem to

'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to

Can't do without what you do to me,

I don't care if I'm in too deep yeah

I know all about,

Yea about your reputation

And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation

But I can't help it if I'm helpless

Every time that I'm where you are

You walk in and my strength walks out the door

Say my name and I can't fight it any more

Oh I know, I should go

But I need your touch just too damn much

Hey-yeah

Loving you, yeah, isn't really something I should do

I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya

Well I should try to be strong; I should try to be strong

But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)

Baby you're the right kind of wrong

Baby you're the right kind of wrong

Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong.

As the song ended she was now face to face with Spike. She smiled and went to say something when his lips touched hers. She knew she should stop the kiss but she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeper.

A/N: So I hope that one is better.

Killing Loneness Is by HIM

Right Kind Of Wrong Is By Leann Rymes.


End file.
